Joshua Bright
Twin swords |orbment = Time |weapon_Akatsuki = Twin swords |orbment_Akatsuki = Time |element_Akatsuki = Time |height = 170 cm |hobbies = Playing harmonica, reading, repairing weapons |likes = Harmonica}}'Joshua Bright '(ヨシュア・ブライト), formerly known as 'Joshua Astray '(ヨシュア・アストレイ) is the secondary protagonist of Trails in the Sky FC and SC. Background Childhood Joshua Bright was born as Joshua Astray in the village of Hamel in the year S.1185. He lived with his sister, Karin Astray and his family and looked up to Leonhardt like a big brother. He also enjoyed spending many quiet days with the two of them and his dog, listening to his sister playing the "Whereabouts of Light" on her harmonica. However, his quiet days ended when Hamel was attacked by a bunch of Jaegar Dropouts. He was then horrified to see many of the inhabitants of his village being slaughtered by them. Trying to escape from the village, he and his sister were attacked by one of the dropouts. The dropout tried to attack his sister, but Joshua stepped in to protect her. As the dropout was about to kill Joshua, his dog and Karin stepped in and took the attacks meant for Joshua. Seeing his sister bleeding out from her wounds, Joshua got angry and killed the assailant in a fit of anger. Leonhardt finally arrived at that moment, but he was too late to save Karin who died from blood loss. As she died, Karin gave her harmonica to Joshua and told Leonhardt to take care of him and that she loved them both. She died quietly. Afterwards, Joshua and Leonhardt were found by the Garrison who later told them after the Hundred Days War, that Jaegar Dropouts were responsible for the tragedy and they were to keep their mouths shut on this subject. However, this didn't matter to Joshua as after watching his older sister die, Joshua's heart became broken. He became unresponsive, refused to eat or drink, and spent the rest of the Hundred Days War playing his older sister's harmonica despite Leonhardt's best efforts to take care of him. Joining Ouroboros Some time later, Leonhardt and Joshua encountered Georg Weissmann who offered to fix Joshua's broken heart in exchange for them joining Ouroboros. He then used the two as experimental subjects and turned Joshua into "Enforcer XIII: The Black Fang" by planting fake Stigmas within them. He then made Joshua go on various missions which included espionage, murder and assassinations. During one of these missions for Ouroboros, Joshua and Leonhardt rescued Renne Hayworth from one of the D∴G Cult's brothels and recruited her into the organisation as an Enforcer. Adoption by the Bright Family In S.1197, Joshua is ordered to assassinate Cassius Bright, however, he fails and his face is discovered. Seeing him being discovered, Joshua is attacked and almost killed by other operatives from Ouroboros, in order to protect their identity, until Cassius Bright steps in and rescues him. Seeing him bruised and battered, Cassius takes Joshua back to the Bright estate and introduces him to Estelle. Cassius then officially adopts Joshua as his son after some time has passed and spends the next 8 years raising him as his son. Personality Joshua Bright used to be a kind-hearted young boy until the Tragedy of Hamel Incident tore away his childhood innocence when his older sister Karin died to protect him. Joshua became broken after that and it took many years for him to recover. After being reconfigured by Georg Weissmann the third Anguis into becoming "The Black Fang," Joshua becomes a cold, ruthless killer and forgets all about compassion and warmth until he is adopted by Cassius Bright. During his time with the Brights, Joshua begins to regain his heart and becomes a much more caring individual. However, some of his former personality still remains. In Trails in the Sky FC, Joshua has become a far kinder individual. He cares very deeply for Estelle and shows signs that he is in love with her. When it comes to being a Bracer though, he still shows signs of his former training as a member of Ouroboros as he can be cunning, calculating and talented with his words when the situation calls for it. He also takes a much more logical approach in how to do things and is capable of reining in Estelle when needed. While Joshua becomes a happier individual overall, he still carries the habit of hiding his pain through a mask of fake smiles. When Weissmann tells him that he was secretly used as a spy without his knowledge for Ouroboros at the end of game, Joshua is overcome by a great sense of guilt, betrayal and responsibility as he had unknowingly betrayed the Brights. As a result of this, Joshua decides to leave and pursue the Organisation after confessing his feelings to Estelle. In Trails in the Sky SC, Joshua's personality has reverted back to how it was when he was in the organisation. He is a far more morbid, serious individual, and coldly refuses to let others near him lest he put them in danger. He is determined to stop and save Leonhardt from the Organisation partly because of Karin's memory. Character History (In the Games) Trails in the Sky FC Main Article: Joshua's Story (FC) In Trails in the Sky FC, Joshua is one of the main protagonists alongside Estelle Bright. After their father disappears, he joins Estelle on her journey to find their father and become a full Bracer. Trails in the Sky SC In Trails in the Sky SC, Joshua takes on the role of a secondary protagonist whose goal is to take down Ouroboros. He is also the main goal for Estelle who hopes to find him and bring him back home. A Maiden's Resolve In Trails in the Sky SC, Joshua is first seen placing some flowers on a grave and saying "I'm home, Karin." Josette and the rest of the Capua Family then comes up to him and happily asks Joshua about what he was doing. Joshua coldly brushes them off, telling her that's its none of her business and that she didn't have to follow him. Josette sarcastically snaps at Joshua, while her older brother Kyle states that he doesn't understand Joshua's interest in this place as it is a dump. Don Capua mentions that they used to live up on the Northern March before, but he had never heard of a town being burned to the ground before. He then asks Joshua what the town was called and Joshua replies that the village used to be called "Hamel." Josette states that she never heard of it and asks her family if they know it. Kyle states that he doesn't, however, Don admits that he may've heard the government mention it once, but he can't remember it. Joshua then says that he is finished here and reluctantly thanks them for coming after him. Josette states that it's okay, but she is concerned because Joshua is acting different than he used. Joshua sarcastically snaps back saying that his former job was not so different from what she had been doing. Flustered, Josette asks Joshua who is the real him, and Joshua responds that they might as consider the current him as the real him. Kyle shrugs it off and tells Joshua that he'll respect his decision because he's acting a lot more honest and trustworthy, than when he used to put on that fake smile. Don also concurs as Joshua had saved them from the Royal Army. Joshua states that there is no need to thank him, as all he needed were some loyal pawns. After the conversation continues some more, Don suggests that they go now. Joshua agrees saying that they'll be heading back to Liberl now. The Mad Tea Party On the West Bose Highway, some men in black are seen running along the highway, when Don Capua and Kyle Capua force them to freeze in their tracks and attacks them. Kyle calls for Josette and she attacks them too with Joshua Bright who finishes them off revealing the men to be archaisms too. Reconvening, Kyle and Joshua praise each other and the group and Josette tells them to stop because she is embarrassed. Josette notes that this is the tenth group that they defeated and asks how many more are there. Joshua replies that this should be good enough and that they should disappear for now. Don asks what Ouroboros is up to and Kyle asks where the real men are. Joshua replies that they are probably at that tea party already and that the dolls are a distraction meant for the army. Kyle laments that they don't know what the tea party is or where it is and Don suggests crashing it. Joshua though rejects that idea and states that the Bracers are already on it, so they should just leave it up to the army and the guild. Josette then reveals that they were the ones who left the blueprints and the note and tells the rest that they have done enough for now, inadvertently mentioning Estelle in the process. Josette apologizes, but Joshua tells her not to worry as they are not a part of his life anymore and tells everyone that they'll move once the party is in full swing. Theft of the Bobcat Joshua is later seen with the Capuas stealing the Bobcat from the new Nebel Base Training Facility located in the ancient ruins overlooking Nebel Valley. The scene begins at the valley-side entrance of the Nebel Valley Base where two soldiers are yawning and acting bored. Private Gutte asks if it is time to change shifts yet and Private Rakel starts complaining about how bored he is and wishes that Dorothy would come back. Gutte tells his partner that he has got weird tastes in women, Rakel replies that Dorothy is just 'unique' and has a cute nerd thing going on and Gutte tells her to ahead and indulge in her camera fetish. Gutte then gets back on topic and asks what the Intelligence Division is thinking hiding out in Ravennue Mine and Rakel replies that he doesn't know what goes through the minds of elites. The Guard Captain then appears and tells them that the remnants of the Intelligence Division have been sighted in Grancel and that Amalthea and her squad have been arrested. Rakel asks if they are standing down from alert and the Guard Captain replies "No," they now have to keep an eye out for a giant orbal doll and that the airforce is still looking to for it. In disbelief, Rakel asks if HQ is pulling their leg and the Captain that he doesn't know, but they must maintain alert status at least until dawn and asks them to remain at their posts. After the captain leaves, Gutte starts laughing and asks if he is serious. Rakel replies that he doesn't know, but they've got their orders and that its unlikely they will be attacked. Gutte agrees, but then suddenly hears a sound of glass breaking and goes to check it out. Joshua then sneaks behind Rakel and knocks him out and repeats the same thing with Gutte. A man's voice is then heard praising Joshua and the Capuas come up behind him. Turning around, Kyle praises Joshua's skills and Josette agrees while Joshua repeats that it was nothing. Josette sighs and asks why he can't take a compliment and Don asks if he is sure that the Bobcat is here and that he thought that it was in the fortress across the lake. Joshua replies that he is sure of it and notes that it should be working considering that it was taken out for flight tests. Kyle replies that its fine, but they will still need the ignition key to get it started and Joshua replies back that he is sure that the Guard Captain has it and he's probably keeping it until they can hand it over to the Erebonian Empire. Josette sums it up that they'll need to beat some people and Joshua tells her no killing if possible and to avoid the patrollable guards if possible because he doesn't want to make an enemy of the army. Josette complains that he is certainly making it sound simple, but she won't complain about the 'no killing' and Don wholeheartedly agrees with her. Kyle then makes a sarcastic remark about their villainy career and Joshua starts laughing. Josette asks "What?" and Joshua replies that its nothing and that they should get going now. The group then infiltrates the base and move towards the Guard Captain's room. Inside the Guard Captain's room, the group waits for the captain while reminiscing. Joshua suddenly senses the captain and they attack him when he enters his room. After the battle, Joshua takes the key and Josette takes the opportunity to ask if Joshua was going easy on them the last time they fought. Joshua asks what they mean by that and Josette talks about his superhuman speed and strength. Joshua replies that he wasn't holding back and it was just that his switch hadn't been flipped yet. Seeing Josette confused, Joshua tells her that he will spare her the details and explains that he when his switch gets flipped, he gets super logical. Josette reveals that she doesn't really get it and Kyle sums it up that Joshua's power is still the same, its just that he is using it more effectively now. Joshua replies that it is one way to look at it and Don admits that he is quite the beast now and that he can probably take down Lorence. Kyle replies that Lorence was an Ouroboros agent, and Joshua answers that he couldn't beat Lorence, the 'Bladelord' in a straight up fight because he was solely trained for covert operations and guerilla warfare. Joshua further admits that as long as Lorence is there, he will never be able to destroy the society and will only be able to live up to his namesake of the Black Fang. The group gets speechless and when Kyle replies that what he said was kind of heavy, Joshua only barks back that they have to get moving now. Leaving the room, the group quickly moves through the building, knocking out any of the guards who might pose a threat with sleep bombs and battles. Inside one of the rooms, Joshua spies on Mueller and Dorothy chatting and sharing a meal together with the soldier escorting Dorothy. They are talking about the cheap kind of military food that the Erebonian Army eats. Outside, Joshua sadly gets reminded of his friends and when Josette gets worried, Joshua insists on moving forward. At the end of the passage, Joshua and co. reach the Bobcat and Don starts gushing over how he missed his aircraft. Josette is happy that they fixed it up and Kyle states what did she expect from the Liberlian Army. Joshua sternly reminds them that they don't have the time to deal with this and tells them to get the plane running. The Capuas tell him to calm down and let them get their feels out, but as they are about to board, the group gets stopped by some soldiers. Joshua and co. then fight the soldiers and win the battle. After the battle, Josette and the Capuas congratulate themselves, but Joshua tells them to go prep the Bobcat while he holds off the soldiers. Don and Kyle agree and does what Joshua says, but Josette refuses to go and insists on staying and helping Joshua and declares that she can through his loner bravado and that's he is a kind person underneath it all. Joshua smirks and declares that he is a good judge of character and teases Josette about wearing her heart on her sleeve. Josette returns the remark, but then a man's voice interrupts them and Mueller appears. Mueller declares the perfectness of this moment because it means that he can arrest the Capuas and Joshua at the same time. Josette starts panicking and Joshua explains that he briefly met Mueller some time ago. Joshua then addresses Mueller on his goals and Mueller declares that he is right, but he doesn't really care if they take the ship and fly it to the moon for all he cares. But, now that he is here now, he can't let them pass. Mueller then pulls out his sword and properly introduces himself as Major Mueller Vander of the Imperial Army's 7th Armoured Division. Gulping, Josette pulls out her gun and Joshua warns her that it will not be a normal fight, so get ready. Mueller replies that it will be more due to him, but on your guard. The two groups then battle and Joshua and Josette barely come out the victor. Josette curses Vander while Joshua proclaims that he has figured out Olivier's identity now that Vander has revealed himself. Vander replies that his true identity was also a surprise and addresses him as "Joshua Astray.....the lost child of Hamel." Seeing the surprise on Joshua's face, Mueller remarks that even that idiot's guesses can be right sometimes. Hearing the mention of Hamel, Joshua starts generating heavy bloodlust, freaking out Josette. Joshua asks Mueller how he knew about that and Vander notes that he does have a killer's gleam in his eyes and announces that he'll give him everything that he's got. Mueller then starts generating fighting spirit and as it looks like a battle is gonna break, the Bobcat starts up and turns around. Popping out of the hatch, Kyle tells Josette and Joshua to hop aboard which Josette does. But, Joshua is still on the platform, finally jumping aboard with a pause as Dorothy and more soldiers run the stairs. Dorothy starts madly taking pictures, as the airship flies away with soldiers firing at it. After the Bobcat escapes, the soldiers get about cleaning up the mess and Dorothy is left wondering what is going on and decides to tell Nial what she saw. Downstairs, Mueller thinks to himself who really escaped that fight. He then thinks about Hamel and decides to help that idiot with that task. Crafts |-|Sky FC= |-|Sky SC= |-|Sky The 3rd= Combat Orbment |-|Sky FC= |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Time |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=1 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=2 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_upgrade_1= }} |-|Sky SC= |slot_0_upgrade_2= |slot_1_pos=1 |slot_1_line=1 |slot_1_lock=Open |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Time |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=1 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=2 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_6_pos=6 |slot_6_line=2 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_2= }} |-|Sky The 3rd= |slot_0_upgrade_2= |slot_1_pos=1 |slot_1_line=1 |slot_1_lock=Open |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Time |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=1 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=2 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_6_pos=6 |slot_6_line=2 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_2= }} |-|Akatsuki= — |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_1_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_2_pos=6 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_initial= — |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_2_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_3_pos=1 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Time |slot_3_initial= — |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 10 EP |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_3_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 75 EP |slot_4_pos=2 |slot_4_line=1 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_initial= — |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 15 EP |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_4_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 100 EP |slot_5_pos=3 |slot_5_line=2 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_initial= — |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_5_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_6_pos=4 |slot_6_line=2 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_initial= — |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_6_upgrade_2= |slot_6_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP }} Gallery Joshua Bright (FC).jpg|FC Joshua (SC).jpg|SC Joshua Bright (3rd).jpg|The 3rd Joshua Bright (Zero).jpg|Zero Category:Characters Category:Bracers Category:Ouroboros Category:Enforcers Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Zero no Kiseki Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters